


Tales From the Garden

by Dark_Xenon



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Xenon/pseuds/Dark_Xenon
Summary: A collection of oneshots involving Leif, Rona, and Temora's relationship.





	1. Flight Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta read by QueenEgg

“Come on, you can do it!” Leif cried out as he flapped his wings. He hovered in the air above Numa, their claws interlaced as she tried to flap her own wings hard enough to keep afloat. Every time she managed to lift herself off the ground, she would stay up for a few seconds before falling back down, unable to keep herself aloft.

Off to one side, Lya was having much more success with flying. She was able to lift herself off the ground, but she flapped her wings at a rapid pace and tired herself out quickly. Leif had tried to advise her to attempt slower, larger strokes with her wings, but she seemed determined to get it down on her own. In fact, it seemed as though she had just managed to figure it out, and was flying around on her own.

Across from where the pips were practicing sat Leif’s lover, Rona, with their youngest child, Lagrima, settled in their lap. While the two of them were the ones easiest to bring to tears, they both seemed fairly at peace just watching Leif assist his daughters.

Leif focused back on Numa as he lifted her slightly into the air again and try to help her maintain her position. She seemed like she was managing to keep herself up, so he slowly removed his claws from her own to see how she was doing. And it seemed like she was managing fairly well on her own. After a couple moments, she had to bring herself down but it was easy to see how excited she was that she managed to do it.

After resting for a moment, Lya and Numa both decided to play around with each other and play some of their games while flying, in order to become more accustomed to it. As they did that, Leif flew back over to Rona and landed upon their back, his claws hugging around their neck, as they reached their own arm around themself to return the hug as they both nuzzled against each other. Lagrima looked up at their parents and leaned back against Rona, and started to fall asleep, something that did not escape their parents gaze.

“Looks like Lagrima is ready to turn in for the day,” Leif said to their lover, to which he received a silent nod. Looking back over towards their daughters, he saw that they had both been tired out as well, and were both walking back over towards them, trying to avoid overusing their wings. “And it seems as though they aren’t alone in that thought,” he followed up with. “Come on, we should all make our way back home,” he said, as he pressed his face against Rona’s mask one more time before releasing them.

He waved one of his claws over to Lya and Numa, calling them back over as they started heading back towards their home, with Rona carrying the sleeping Lagrima all the way there.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leif takes Temora out to see a surprise in the Queen's Gardens

Leif poked his head through the doorway and did a quick survey of the room. It appeared as though it was empty at the moment, which was what he was hoping for. He waved one of his claws behind himself in a beckoning motion, the reasoning behind it soon being apparent as Temora crawled out from the underbrush.

“Are we almost there? This is an awfully long way to go for a surprise,” she asked the mantis, as they both made their way through the room. He understood what she meant of course, they had traversed a large portion of the Queen’s Gardens already, taking care to avoid any members of the Traitor Tribe along the way. But he knew that this journey would be well worth it.

“We’ve actually arrived, it’s just through here,” he answered as he walked alongside the centipede. The two of them moved through the passage into what appeared to be a small alcove, the wall of which was made completely out of glass. There was a bench in the middle of the room, and some music coming out of a strange device in the corner.

Temora looked around the room but didn’t see anything here that could warrant the journey they had made, and turned back toward Leif. “While the music is nice, is this all that you brought me here to see?” she asked the mantis, who simply shook his head in reply before pointing toward the window that separated them from the outside of the alcove. She turned toward where he was pointing and made her way to get a better view of the other side. As she looked through, there didn’t seem to be much out there besides plants and...

_ Alubas. _

There were so many alubas here! She had never seen so many of them at once before! She pressed herself against the glass in an attempt to get as close to them as she could. Most of them were doing what she had seen the ones in Greenpath do, which was simply float around aimlessly, but here she could actually see them interacting with each other in their native environment! In the distance there was one resting on one of the native flowers of the Queen’s Gardens and to her delight, she could see it feeding from the plant.

She heard something next to her, and quickly turned to see that Leif had moved to stand by her side, he then let out a small chuckle, “So I take it you like the surprise?” She brought up her claws in front of her face in an attempt to hide herself in embarrassment, not having noticed that her antennae were pointing upwards in excitement.

Temora had to take a moment to compose herself. “Why yes, I must say I do enjoy this surprise, quite a lot in fact,” she responded. After a moment of looking at each other, both bugs turned back towards the window.

They remained together in the small room in silence, the two of them simply enjoying each other’s company as they watched the docile bugs fly about. Eventually though, they had to leave with the promise of coming back here again someday, as the two of them began the trek back towards Greenpath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temora is owned by Queenegg


End file.
